


Птицы

by Feniks_Zadira (Phoenix_badass)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Love, Het and Slash, Love Triangles, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_badass/pseuds/Feniks_Zadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая  любовь. Первая  боль  предательства. Расставание.  И новая  встреча несколько лет спустя...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Птицы

========== 1. ...уверен, я не переживу наше расставание... ==========  
\- …«Птицы»! Лучшая группа этого года! А какой у них солист! Антон… Ах, если бы такой парень был моим… Вадим, а почему бы тебе не отрастить волосы, как у него? А то ты такой несовременный… И вообще, я же видела твои старые фотографии: раньше ты и сережку в ухе носил, и одевался… модно. А сейчас смотреть тошно - сухарь-заучка. Перед девчонками за тебя стыдно…

Я краем глаза слушал Венеру, пытаясь решить задачку из дополнительного раздела высшей математики. До сих пор не понимаю, почему начал с ней встречаться. Потребность тела, которую как-то надо было удовлетворять. Мастурбация в ванной давно уже не приносила удовлетворения, а тут на моём горизонте появилась Венера. Эта девушка была не только самой красивой девчонкой нашего института, но и популярной солисткой местной девичьей группы. А я всегда был неравнодушен к певцам… Я горько ухмыльнулся. Она несколько месяцев с настойчивостью, достойной лучшего применения, бегала за мной. Как любому нормальному парню, мне было приятно внимание такой популярной девушки, и в итоге я сдался. Уже полгода мы были вместе. Хотя это «вместе» и было односторонним. Она была вместе со мной, а я…

-… до сих пор поверить не могу, что моя группа будет открывать их выступление в нашем городе. Только представь: стадион, большая сцена, я и он… Антон Крылатый. Уверена, что смогу заинтересовать его, и мы запишем дуэт. А вдруг он захочет чего-то большего… Как ты думаешь? Вадим, ты простишь мне измену? Уверена, ты не переживёшь наше расставание…

… «не переживёшь наше расставание»…

 

Вокзал. Перрон. Двое парней, лет шестнадцати. Рука одного из них, русоволосого паренька с серьгой-птичкой в ухе, лежит на плече другого. Голубые глаза смотрят умоляюще:

\- Антон, не уезжай, я не переживу наше расставание.

Второй мальчик - яркий шатен с волосами до плеч - сбрасывает руку с плеча, закидывая на него ремень спортивной сумки-баула.

\- Тогда поехали со мной! Почему я должен отказываться от мечты ради тебя? Ты же не хочешь разделить мою жизнь, не хочешь поверить в меня.

\- Потому что моя мечта реальна, а твоя - мираж. Антон, остановись! В Москве тысячи таких же, как ты - неудачливых искателей счастья, ловцов удачи.

\- Но именно я её поймаю, - юноша озорно улыбается. - Поехали вместе. Билет купим в поезде, а вещи… пока будешь носить мои. Просто убежим. Давай, Птиц! – гудок поезда возвещает, что их время вышло.

\- Вы едете, молодой человек? Поезд отправляется через тридцать секунд, - девушка-проводник вопросительно смотрит на них. Решительным жестом русоволосый паренёк снимает серёжку в виде колечка с подвеской - серебряной птичкой, и, схватив руку Антона, вкладывает её в его ладонь.

\- На удачу. Поймай свою птицу счастья… И не пиши мне... Никогда! - мальчик-Птиц убегает. Антон поднимается на подножку, и поезд трогается. Он смотрит, как медленно уплывает вдаль его родной город и старая жизнь. Антон едет за мечтой, оставив позади всё, что привязывало его к этому городу. И он никогда не узнает, что паренёк, которого он ласково называл Птиц, так и не пережил их расставание. Птиц умер. В тот день родился другой человек: серьёзный отличник Вадим. Он занял тело Птица, адаптировал его под свои нужды, выкинул ненужные воспоминания, но не смог заполнить ту пустоту, что осталась внутри.

 

\- … уверена, ты не переживёшь наше расставание. Ты же приедешь за мной в Москву? Вадим? Ты меня слушаешь?!

\- Да, я тебя слушаю…

\- И?

\- Не приеду. Я никогда не приеду в Москву… - ответил я, - «потому что там живёт Он», - мысль резанула по тому самому пустому месту в груди, и почему-то стало больно.

\- Не понимаю, почему я за тобой бегаю! Ты же бессердечная скотина!

\- Потому что я не бегаю за тобой, - откликнулся я…

\- Возможно, ты прав! Но я смогу выкинуть тебя из головы! Ах да, вот билет на концерт «Птиц». Надеюсь, ты придёшь меня поддержать и посмотреть, как я очарую Антона. Говорят, он родом из нашего города, поэтому и невесту себе выберет отсюда же.

\- Нет.

\- Нет? Ты против того, чтобы я стала его невестой?

\- Нет, я не приду.

В день, когда моя птица прилетит домой, я постараюсь быть как можно дальше. Я закрою уши, глаза, сознание… Я напьюсь, приму снотворное, нарвусь на ссору с местной шпаной и попаду в больницу… Я сделаю всё, чтобы не увидеть его снова. 

========== 2. А ты? А я... ==========  
\- Антон! Антон! Аааааантооооон! - скандировала толпа.

Я сидел в третьем ряду на тринадцатом месте и уже в пятый раз за последнюю минуту порывался уйти. Как я не пытался бежать от себя, ноги сами привели меня на стадион. Я похож на бывалого наркомана, утратившего волю: как только получил возможность достать дозу, пришёл сюда.

Как давно не слышал его голоса… Не видел колдовских чёрных глаз, лишивших меня покоя. Четыре года… Четыре года снов - и вот она, явь.

Антон. Друг. Лучший. Бывший. Друг. Ничего больше. Вряд ли для него я был чем-то большим, но, только потеряв его, я понял, что слово «дружба» совсем не отражает моих чувств по отношению к нему. Мы не должны были больше встречаться. Наши пути разошлись там, на перроне, и это к лучшему. Он улетел за своей мечтой, забрав мои крылья. И я отпустил его. Отпустил! Отпустил?

Тогда что я тут делаю? Что!?

На сцене появилась Венера с девочками. Под жуткий рок а-ля «Ранетки», она запела одну из своих кабачных песен. Странно, как можно при таком жутком репертуаре иметь столько поклонников?

«Я твоя девочка. Только твоя. Приди и возьми меня. Возьми меня. Меняяяяяяя! Мне пора, так возьми меня. До утра… Мне порааааа», - завывала моя «возлюбленная». Но я не слышал её, не слышал шума толпы. Я был не здесь.

 

 

Деревянный двухэтажный дом, за которым начинается большой пустырь, усеянный бетонным блоками, которые привезли когда-то, чтобы начать строительство детской больницы, но, в связи с перестройкой, так и не начали. На одном из оглоданных временем блоков сидит черноволосый загорелый мальчишка лет десяти. Ребёнок выглядит настоящим бичом: драные шорты явно давно нуждаются в стирке, рубашка порвана, у одной из сандалий порван ремешок. Тем более странно видеть с ним светловолосого ухоженного мальчика явно из благополучной семьи. Он, осторожно привалившись к одному из блоков, внимательно слушает, что говорит ему дитя подворотен.

\- Всё! Я решил! Мы с тобой проколем ухо, построим плот и поплывём к морю. Завербуемся к пиратам. Будем грабить суда и петь пиратские песни, - излагал свой очередной фантастический план бичёнок.

\- Антон, я пить ром не умею, - попытался возразить благополучный ребёнок. – И имя у меня… не пиратское.

\- Хм… - темноволосый мальчик почесал разбитую коленку и задумался.

\- Да, сложно будет. Пираты ром пьют, как воду. Я в «Острове сокровищ» видел. Надо потренироваться! У матери в заначке есть водка, а она по крепости как ром. Нужно будет попробовать, - решил он. - А имя… Просто возьмём псИвОним, ну, как актёры.

\- Псевдоним?

\- Не придирайся! Ты будешь… Птиц. Я видел у матери серёжку с птичкой – как раз для тебя.

\- А ты?

\- А я…

\- Вадик, домой!

Светловолосый мальчик отряхнул светлые джинсы и виновато посмотрел на друга:

\- Ну, мне пора. Завтра встретимся…

Мальчик побежал на зов матери, не зная, что спину его буравил тоскливый взгляд Антона.

\- Маменькин сынок! - мальчишка изо всей силы ударил кулаком по бетону и поморщился от боли. Его мать была запойной алкоголичкой, менявшей мужиков как минимум раз в месяц. Серёжка с птичкой осталась от одного из многочисленных отчимов и бережно хранилась им для себя. И вот…

Они прокололи уши на следующий день. Колол очередной «муж» матери Антона – парень с множеством татуировок. Посмеиваясь, он долго шутил по поводу «в какое ухо колоть», но в итоге даже подарил Антону свою сережку. А Вадим получил сережку с птичкой и стал Птицем.

 

Вадим очнулся оттого, что его ткнули локтем в бок.

\- Как думаешь, так и запланировано?

-А? Что-то случилось?

\- Да девчонке фанеру на самом интересном месте отрубили, - тогда я понял, что, в самом деле, весь стадион шумел, как море во время шторма. Море из людей. В сторону сцены летели вовсе не запланированные Венерой цветы, а стаканчики из-под «Колы» и недоеденные хот-доги. Я поднял глаза на сцену и обомлел. Рядом с Венерой, которая из последних сил пыталась сохранить лицо, стоял…

\- Антон! Антон! - скандировала толпа.

– Покажи этой мартышке, как надо петь, Крылатый, - взвизгнула какая-то девчонка совсем рядом.

Он совсем не изменился. Или изменился совсем. Длинные волосы достигали поясницы, глаза чуть подведены, но выражение лица, озорная полуулыбка-полуусмешка… Это был Антон. Мой Антон. Я медленно возвращался к реальности. В этот момент солист «Птиц» вырвал микрофон из рук бледной как мел девушки. Моей девушки!

\- Простите нас, поклонники музыки. Мне сообщили, что перед выступлением нашей группы выступит лучшая группа моего родного города. И я никак не ожидал, что придётся слушать эти стоны тоскующей по коту кошки. Леди, я вас больше не задерживаю, - он смерил презрительным взглядом сбившихся в кучку девушек из группы Венеры. - Уверен, что вы сможете добиться признания, если займетесь тем, в чём у вас есть талант. Например, стриптиз танцуйте. На большее вы не способны, - и тогда я понял, что он смотрит на меня. Торжествующе. Насмешливо. Неужели всё это представление… весь этот позор Венеры… всё это было… из-за меня?

Нет! Не может быть.

А он улыбался. Улыбался не толпе, не фанаткам, а мне… Он смотрел прямо в моё сердце и что он там видел? Нет, не хочу… Я не хочу знать о нём. Мне не стоило приходить. Я стал продираться к выходу под шипение соседей, а в спину мне летел его голос.

\- В этом зале присутствует человек, которому когда-то я посвятил свою дебютную песню, и сегодня я буду петь её для него.

Не смотреть, не оглядываться. Уйти. Сбежать. «Никогда! Я же сказал тебе: «Никогда!»» Если бы я мог ещё заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать его голос. Глубокий, сильный, проникающий в меня…

Музыка, которую я сотни раз слышал по радио, слова, которые я уже не мог слышать, потому что теперь точно знал, кому они предназначены.

 

Втоптаны в пыль привокзальную

Крылья твои.

Сбежать от себя,

От тебя спасти.

Прости.

Я не могу уйти.

Где же ты?

Моя птица…

 

На подушке волосы русые -

Перья.

Ласковый тихий голос…

Пенье.

Спи.

Я не могу уйти

От себя.

Моя птица…

 

Плечи, укрытые пледом,

Хрупки.

Ночью во сне пью вино -

Поцелуи.

Крепко сожму ладонь.

Отпусти.

От себя не уйти.

От тебя.

Моя Птица!

Вернись. Моя Птица…

Птиц, вернись! Просто вернись…

 

Я выбежал со стадиона, провожаемый недоумёнными взглядами охранников и бежал до тех пор, пока сердце не застряло в груди, пока лёгкие не начали гореть огнём. Бег сменился шагом, но я продолжал идти, пока не показался знакомый двухэтажный деревянный дом. В нём давно уже никто не жил, зияли выбитые мародёрами окна, скрипели не вырванные до конца рамы. Я вернулся. Я дома.

 

Ты будешь… Птиц. Я видел у матери серёжку с птичкой – как раз для тебя.

\- А ты?

\- А я… 

 

========== 3. «поцелуй меня, ты ведь хорошо это делаешь» ==========  
\- Вадим, где ты был!? – настигло меня, стоило появиться на пороге спальни. Венера оторвала голову от подушки и подняла на меня заплаканные глаза. Я пожал плечами, в конце концов, ей и не нужен был мой ответ. – Я… - она разрыдалась, сквозь всхлипы пытаясь донести до меня, как же она несчастна, раздавлена, унижена, растоптана и далее по списку. Глядя на заплаканное лицо девушки, с которой уже полгода я делил квартиру, постель, жизнь, наконец, я в который раз поразился тому, насколько мне было всё равно. Неужели я и в самом деле такая бесчувственная скотина, что даже страдания близкого человека мне абсолютно безразличны? – … Вадиииим, моя карьера разрушена, он сделал из меня посмешище, продюсер выкинул меня из группы, и все смеялись надо мной… они все, эти завистливые ничтожества! Что мне делать? - она подняла на меня глаза, пытаясь найти во мне опору своему рушившемуся мирку. Разве мог я оттолкнуть её сейчас?

\- Я с тобой, - голос, как всегда, звучал ровно и безэмоционально. Может, именно это её и добило.

\- Ты!? Ты со мной?! Да ты даже в постели не со мной! Холодный, как кусок льда! Хорошая техника и ни капли чувства. Иногда мне кажется, что ты - киборг! Никогда не улыбнёшься, слова доброго не скажешь, а если и говоришь… - она расплакалась. Давно привыкший к таким периодическим истерикам, я молча достал из кармана платок и протянул его ей. Вырвав белую ткань из моих рук, Венера шумно высморкалась. – Ублюдок ты, Вадим. Когда я тебя впервые увидела, то подумала, что ты похож на Кая, сердце которого заковано в лёд Снежной Королевой. Не знаю, почему я решила, что смогу стать для тебя Гердой.

\- Давай без патетики и дешёвой романтики, - отрезал я. – Не нравится – двери открыты, - она уже не в первый раз упрекала меня в холодности и бесчувственности, но разве я держал её?

\- И ты тоже? Когда я была на гребне волны, ты был со мной, а теперь… Предатель, как все они?

\- Между нами ничего не изменилось. Я не гоню тебя, но и не держу.

\- Слушай меня, ты,… моралист хренов. Гоню, держу… Я же знаю, что тебе в тягость, что ты ждёшь не дождёшься, пока я свалю…

\- Это не так…

\- ТАК! Всё так. Ладно, я уйду от тебя, но при одном условии. Единственный раз в жизни поступи как мужчина, как МОЙ парень! Отомсти за меня. Пойди и набей морду этому Антону Крылатому. В конце концов, я же твоя девушка! Пусть ты не любишь меня, но… неужели в тебе даже самолюбие не взыграло, когда он меня там прилюдно опускал!? Так что? Ты поговоришь с ним?

\- Нет!

\- Или ты поговоришь с ним, или … я превращу твою жизнь в ад.

\- Моя жизнь с тобой давно уже мало отличается этого весёлого местечка.

\- Тогда… - улыбка, появившаяся на губах Венеры, мне совсем не нравилась. - Тогда я расскажу всем, что ты - гей, и Антон Крылатый твой любовник… У тебя же был друг детства… Антон?

\- Откуда ты знаешь об Антоне?

И тогда в её руках появилась единственная вещь, которую я взял из своего прошлого в эту квартиру, которую купил после смерти родителей. Мой Дневник, последняя запись в котором была сделана четыре года назад.

«Наконец я понял, что люблю только тебя, Антон. Я не смог сказать тебе этого на вокзале, а теперь уже не скажу никогда», - с пафосом зачитала она. - Журналисты просто с руками оторвут, если всё правильно подать. Представь заголовок: «Антон приехал в родной город, чтобы отомстить девушке своего любовника». Представляешь, у него фамилия такая же, как у тебя – Крылатый. Скажи, а он, случаем, не твой родственник? Кстати, что это за Антон такой? - я облегчённо выдохнул. Кажется, она не поняла, насколько близко подошла к истине. Я бы засмеялся нелепости ситуации, если бы вспомнил, как это делается.

\- Не нужно дешёвых инсинуаций. Он мне не родственник, мы не знакомы. Я поговорю с Крылатым и попрошу, чтобы он извинился перед тобой, - я специально назвал только творческий псевдоним Антона, чтобы не давать пищу, слава Богу, не слишком большому уму Венеры.

Антон… В самом деле, видимо, чтобы навсегда отпустить от себя эту боль, мне нужно встретится с ним.

\- Зайка, ты у меня такой умница, - как всегда, добившись своего, Венера начинала сюсюкать и лезть ко мне с поцелуями и прочими телячьими нежностями. - Поцелуй меня, котёнок, ты ведь так хорошо это делаешь…

 

На небе зажглись первые звёзды. Небольшой костёр, развёденный на заброшенном пустыре у окраины провинциального городка, отбрасывал алые отблески на лица двух подростков, устроившихся у огня. Стоило подбросить в огонь новую партию сушняка, и огненные светлячки-искры как сотни маленьких звёздочек взлетали вверх, освещая их напряжённые лица. Беснующееся алое пламя, свободное, обжигающее, и исходящее от него палящее марево завораживали.

Мальчишкам на вид было лет по четырнадцать. Сложно было понять, что могло свести таких непохожих ребят, как эти двое. Представитель дворовой шпаны со сбитыми в кровь костяшками и мальчик из благополучной семьи, который даже сюда притащил учебник. Позабытая книга сиротливо лежала на краю бетонной плиты. Тот, который сегодня зажёг этот костёр и поддерживал огонь, смахнул со лба длинную, неровно стриженную, чёрную чёлку и снова сунул толстую палку в костёр, вороша угли. Неожиданно налетевший ветер заставил его закашляться от прогорклого удушливого дыма. Прокашлявшись, мальчик вытер грязные от копоти руки об далеко не чистые, драные на коленках джинсы и спросил:

\- Тебе, наверное, пора, да? – задал он мучавший его вопрос.

Светловолосый подросток, который устроился в метре от огня, провёл рукой по отросшим за лето прядям и улыбнулся своему почему-то очень молчаливому сегодня другу.

\- Нет, я ещё посижу…

\- А тебя не потеряют? В прошлый раз Она даже милицию вызывала. «Ах, моего мальчика завербовали в секту! Этот грязный сын алкоголички спаивает моего Вадика…»

\- Не надо…

Они снова замолчали.

\- Зачем ты всё-таки пришёл?

\- С чего ты взял, что есть причина? – Вадим отвернулся, в который раз за сегодня пряча глаза от друга.

\- Знаю. Я тебя лучше себя знаю, Птиц. Что случилось?

\- Поцелуйменятыведьхорошоэтоделаешь… - скороговоркой пробормотал мальчик со странным именем Птиц и под испытующим взглядом темноволосого паренька залился румянцем.

\- Что сделать? - темная бровь взлетела вверх, глаза иронично блеснули.

\- Поцелуй меня, говорят, ты хорошо это делаешь… - повторил мальчик, на этот раз внятно выговаривая каждое слово. Тонкие пальцы сжилась в кулак, и он сглотнул, прежде чем продолжил. - Мне Юля нравится из параллельного класса… У неё было много парней и … я пригласил её на свидание и… Антон!

\- Хочешь научиться?

\- Да, - облегчённо выдохнул Птиц. - Антон, для меня это очень важно! Помоги. Все говорят, что… эмм… у тебя было много девушек… И ты… уф... Раз понимаешь, зачем заставляешь меня говорить всё это?

\- А тебя не смущает, что я парень? – вопрос был задан скучающим тоном, но Птиц видел, как напрягся его друг в ожидании ответа.

\- Ты - мой друг. И это же не всерьёз. Понарошку…

\- Чёрт! Ну, почему ты такой наивный птенчик, а, Вадь? Понарошку… глупый, наивный Птиц, ты не понимаешь, чего хочешь…

\- Я? Антон! Я к тебе за помощью пришёл, а ты… Тоже мне друг называется, - Птиц надулся и отвернулся. Оттолкнувшись от камня, на котором сидел, мальчик попытался встать, но в темноте его нога соскользнула в трещину, и он чуть было не упал. От болезненного падения Вадима уберег вовремя подхвативший его Антон. Несколько напряжённых секунд они стояли, замерев на месте. Наконец, Антон медленно, как будто нехотя убрал руки, но садиться не стал.

\- Я согласен, - пробормотал он, отводя глаза - Только тут будет неудобно…

\- Ну вот, ты просто время тянешь, а свидание у меня завтра, - праведный гнев застлал Птицу глаза и он не заметил, как сжались кулаки Антона, как решительная складка пролегла между бровей, а главное, каким опасным светом блеснули в свете догорающего огня его глаза.

\- Ладно, тогда перебирайся ко мне на плиту, - Антон сел обратно на облюбованное им место и приглашающе похлопал по ровной поверхности рядом собой.

Вадим скосил глаза на безмятежное лицо Антона, казавшееся в свете костра нереально, почти нечеловечески красивым. Его друг, не отрываясь, смотрел на огонь, и искры водили хороводы, отражаясь в чёрных глазах.

\- Что ты там видишь? – спросил Птиц, усаживаясь рядом.

\- Тебя… - ответил Антон и повернулся к нему. В этот момент Вадим утонул в антрацитовых омутах, которые вдруг оказались очень близко. Ему казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и он просто растворится в них. Исчезнет. Перестанет существовать. Навсегда погаснет в ночи, как огненные искры. Глаза сами закрылись. А потом… Сначала он не понял, что происходит. Нежное, почти невесомое прикосновение. Легкое, как касание пёрышка. Ощущение давления на губах. Горячо, обжигающе… нежно… нагло… Губы Антона покусывали, пощипывали, прощупывали… Сначала они захватили его верхнюю губу. Вадим зашипел, когда неожиданно на смену губам пришли зубы, чуть прикусившие чувствительную плоть, а потом пришло время нижней губы. Долгие и затяжные, короткие и порывистые - эти поцелуи-укусы доставляли боль, сладкую, находящую отклик внутри него, задевая внутреннюю струну, заставляя всё тело Птица вибрировать и трепетать. Но по-настоящему наглым был язык Антона, который медленно прошёлся по зубам, будто в поисках входа в рот Птица, закрытый для него. Повинуясь инстинкту, Вадим чуть приоткрыл припухшие губы и ошеломлённо выдохнул, когда Антон резко притянул его голову к себе и впился в губы Птица быстрым поцелуем, проникнув на мгновение острым жёстким языком вглубь. Антон снова и снова атаковал его рот, дразня, как будто смеясь над желанием Вадима продлить эту сладостную пытку. И когда непонятная, ещё не до конца осознанная сами Птицем потребность достигла апогея, его друг целиком запустил язык в его рот и, проводя кончиком по зубам, исследовал им каждый уголок завоёванной территории, щекоча нёбо, касаясь внутренней поверхности щёк, поглаживая спинку языка. Пока неумело и неуверенно, Вадим и сам начал отвечать ему. Поцелуи становились всё глубже, всё продолжительнее. Хриплое дыхание, горячие тела, всё сильнее вжимающиеся друг в друга... всё это давно вышло за грань запланированного и дозволенного. На крае сознания Вадима вертелась мысль о том, что они не должны были это делать. Неправильно было ТАК отвечать на поцелуй парня, тем более наслаждаться им. И то, что у них обоих встало, тоже было ужасно неправильно. Подростки вцепились друг в друга, не слыша и не видя ничего вокруг. И Птиц не оттолкнул руку Антона, ни когда она потянулась к молнии на его джинсах, ни когда она забиралась под резинку плавок, поглаживая возбужденный член. Вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть зашедшего слишком далеко друга, он, наоборот, впился ногтями в его спину, пытаясь стать ближе, вжаться всем телом в тело Антона и шептал, как заведённый только одно слово:

\- Ещё, ещё, ещё…

\- АААААААААААААААААА! Отпусти его! Убери от него свои грязные руки! Извращенец! Что ты делаешь? Что… - Вадим не сразу понял, что Антон больше не лежит на нём. Ошалевший, потерянный, не до конца понимающий, что только что произошло, он лежал на бетонной плите с приспущенными штанами, эрегированным членом и смотрел в испуганные, неверящие глаза матери. Отец стоял рядом, скрутив его невольного полюбовника. Одной рукой он вцепился в длинные волосы, сегодня собранные в хвост, а другой завёл руку за спину. По лицу Антона было заметно, что ему сейчас очень больно, но он молчал. Отблески догорающего костра делали эту картину какой-то нереально-неправильной. Разве ж могло в жизни произойти что-то такое? Вскрик отца вывел Вадима из состояния прострации. Антон, извернувшись, умудрился врезать тому пяткой в колено, и мужчина выпустил свою жертву. Наверное, Антон верно поступил, что сбежал тогда. Ведь ничем помочь он Птицу не мог, а его присутствие только усугубило бы позор друга. Хотя у Вадима так и осталось странное ощущение пустоты внутри.

Через три дня родители объявили Вадиму о переезде. Но даже он не положил конец дружбе Антона и Птица, как они, без сомнения, надеялись. Юноши продолжали видеться тайком. Обычно Антон встречал друга со школы, и они шли гулять по городу. Со временем Вадим стал первым слушателем песен Антона Крылатого и поверенным его тайных планов. Но они больше никогда не целовались. И не разговаривали о том случае. Никогда…

И всё же, Птиц знал, что Антон всегда помнил о той ночи, как и он сам не мог забыть тот костёр, те губы, ту потребность отдавать, то дикое, необузданное желание разделить только с этим человеком всё... И ни с кем, никогда, он не испытывал такого удовольствия просто целуясь, просто прикасаясь, просто… находясь рядом.

 

\- Ну, поцелуй, - канючила Венера, обхватив его напряжённые плечи руками и положив голову на плечо Вадима.

\- Нет! Завтра я поговорю с Крылатым, и ты съедешь с моей квартиры.

\- Что? Но мне некуда…

\- Я дам тебе денег, чтобы снять жильё на три месяца. Всё кончено, Венера. Наши отношения были ошибкой с самого начала. Я никогда не хотел тебя, целуя тебя, я закрывал глаза и представлял себе другого человека. И ты права… Я - гей. Просто очень долго я пытался бежать от этого, пытался что-то доказать тебе, себе, родителям. Но всё это…

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что когда спал со мной, представлял себе другого… мужика!????! Ты…. Ты… пидор ненормальный! Ты…

\- Сегодня я посплю на диване. Спокойной ночи, Венера.

Как ни странно, спал я очень хорошо. Впервые за долгие шесть месяцев совместной жизни с Венерой.

========== 4. как мы решим! ==========  
Весь день я был сам не свой, на занятиях витал в облаках, так как в голову лезли всевозможные сценарии нашей первой встречи. В итоге, я заработал два выговора от преподавателей.

Вернувшись домой, под насмешливым взглядом Венеры я пошёл в ванну, принял душ, одел черную майку и джинсы, которые купил год назад, повинуясь какому-то ностальгическому порыву...

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что у тебя, Вадим, есть такая одежда! Я-то думала, что только белые рубашечки да отутюженные брючки, - Венера даже прищёлкнула языком, но я проигнорировал её замечание.

На полпути к лучшему отелю в нашем городишке меня посетила мысль, что, возможно, он уже уехал. Ведь концерт был вчера, так с чего бы ему задерживаться у нас, руша гастрольный график? Но внутреннее чутьё подсказывало: нет, он не уехал, он тоже ждёт нашего разговора.

Я думал, что придётся прорываться через охрану отеля, секьюрити, ломать дверь, но всё оказалось гораздо проще.

\- Моё имя - Вадим Крылатый. Не могли бы вы передать солисту «Птиц» Антону… Крылатому, что я хочу встретиться с ним.

Девушка за стойкой удивлённо посмотрела на меня:

\- А вы… его брат, да? Он предупредил, что вы придёте, но я думала, что вы похожи… У вас разные матери, да?

\- Да.

Я уже давно убедился, что отвечать на вопросы женщины лучше односложно и кратко. Всё равно они слышат только то, что хотят услышать.

\- А… - она уже открыла рот, чтобы завалить меня кучей таких же глупых вопросов, но я поспешил прервать её:

\- Вы сказали, что он ждёт меня? - напомнил я.

\- А… д-да… Номер 12. Второй этаж, первая дверь слева по коридору.

Затемнённая комната. Шторы задёрнуты. Я кожей чувствую его взгляд. Тень. Поднимается из кресла. Человек из прошлого.

\- Ты всё-таки пришёл, - за минувшие годы голос стал более сочным,

бархатистым, наполненным глубокими интонациями и полутонами.

\- Да, пришёл… - я замер, не зная, как перейти к главному. - Я хочу

поговорить о том, что ты устроил на концерте. Зачем ты опозорил мою…

\- Нет. Ты пришёл не за этим! - прервал он мою сбивчивую речь. – Птиц…

\- Птица ты придумал, - на этот раз уже я не дал ему договорить. - Меня же зовут Вадим. В-а-д-и-м! И я пришёл…

\- Ты пришёл закончить то, что мы начали шесть лет назад…

В мгновение ока сильное тело грубо припечатало меня к стене, колено Антона вклинилось между ног, руки обхватили запястья, причиняя боль.

\- Отпусти! - прошипел я.

\- Нет… Нет! Пока ты не ответишь: зачем ты всё-таки пришёл?

\- С чего ты взял, что причина в тебе? - чувство дежа вю резануло своей

нереальностью. Как будто мы, в самом деле, вернулись в прошлое. Будто и не было этих шести лет. Сейчас я открою глаза и утону в черноте его глаз, отражающих искры догорающего костра. Мне казалось, что каждый волосок на теле встал дыбом от ощущения близости его тела. Губы Антона коснулись моего уха, его зубы прикусили мочку в том месте, где когда-то была дырочка для серёжки. Я поспешил отдернуть голову.

\- Знаю. Я тебя лучше себя знаю, Птиц. Неужели забыл?... - его ладони уже под майкой, мои запястья свободны, но руки, как безвольные плети: я не могу заставить себя поднять их, чтобы оттолкнуть Антона.

\- Почему ты не вырываешься, но продолжаешь делать вид, что тебе всё равно? - шепчет он, и я отворачиваюсь, делая вид, что мне и правда всё равно, но… он прав. Он знает меня лучше, чем я сам. - Мой наивный Птиц, ты совсем не изменился. Всё так же обманываешь себя. Я же вижу, как затуманивается твой взгляд… - губы касаются уголка моих губ, его язык медленно обводит контур, пытаясь проникнуть глубже. - Ну же… Ты же хочешь, чтобы я научил тебя… любить.

«Да, хочу», - я не говорю это вслух. Просто приоткрываю губы, пропуская его язык в свой рот. Но в этот момент я отдаю ему больше, гораздо больше, чем ключ к своему телу. Он нежен, неистов и страстен. Он зол, жесток и требователен. Я снова и снова повторяю его имя: сначала неуверенно шепчу, потом оно вырывается как стон, а потом я кричу его, выталкивая вместе с болью, вместе с удовольствием, наслаждением, оргазмом…

А потом, после… уткнувшись в его грудь, я плачу. Тихо и беззвучно, но он знает, и он ждёт. Просто гладит меня по волосам и молчит. Когда судорожные всхлипы отпускают меня, я слышу его сбивчивый шёпот. Мимо сознания проплывают обрывки фраз, которые уже не значат ничего:

«… не пара… ничего не мог дать тебе… дали деньги на дорогу… обещание… ты не поехал со мной… я не мог вернуться в город, пока они живы… пытался забыть… люблю… только тебя… люблю… не отпущу… люблю…»

Господи, иногда такая глупость разделяет нас. Добрые намерения близких причиняют боль. Глаза закрылись сами собой, и я заснул, положив голову на плечо любимого.

Наконец, я был свободен. Свободен делать то, что хотел, быть с тем, с кем хотел быть, жить так… так, как мы решим с ним завтра.

 

\- Отмените концерт... да, я понимаю все последствия нарушения контракта, но, пока не найду его, из этого города не уеду... Нет, я не представляю, где он. Когда проснулся, его уже не было. Конечно, я был у него дома. Эта его Венера заявила, что он собрал вещи, попросил её присмотреть за его квартирой какое-то время и "пошёл на хуй, козёл!". Да, очень милая особа. За что она так со мной? Понятия не имею. 

Я остановился в дверях, прислушиваясь к разговору Антона с ... кем? 

\- Неля, солнце моё, ну придумай что-нибудь. С меня недельный отпуск, но мне нужно его найти... Да... Двухнедельный? Это грабёж! Тогда, может, отработаешь свой трёхнедельный отпуск и подскажешь, где он ещё может быть? На вокзале я был. Нет, без моего ведома он не уедет. Сколько мне это стоило?... Да так, даже не стоит упоминания... 

Значит, обложил меня, Крылатый. Ну и ну! Наверное, мне стоило разозлиться, но тогда почему на губах появилась эта идиотская улыбка? Я аккуратно прикрыл дверь и навострил уши: 

\- Институт? Был я там. Сразу... Забрал документы. Представляешь, прямо с утра! Вот скажи, в каком приличном Московском вузе отчислят студента за полчаса?! ... Вот и я о том же... Провинция! Кстати, ты уже переговорила с твоей подругой насчёт зачисления моего "братишки" в МГУ? На третий курс? Но он же потеряет два года! ... Я не хочу на него давить... Что тогда я делаю? Неля! Чего от него хочу? Я хочу, чтобы он просто был рядом... 

\- Я согласен... - пожалуй, его изумлённый, полный надежды взгляд стоил всей моей старой жизни. Да что там, ради этого взгляда я готов был последовать за Антоном на край света. Я сбросил оттягивающую плечо тяжёлую сумку на пол и добавил: - передай своей Неле, что ничего не нужно отменять... мы будем в срок. 

\- Неля? 

\- Да слышала я! Как понимаю, номер вам с "братишкой" заказывать один на двоих? 

Антон как-то очень жалостливо-выжидательно посмотрел на меня. Неужели он боится, что после всего я откажусь жить с ним? 

\- Да, - ответил я за него. - Мы так давно не были вместе, что хотим наверстать упущенное. Не так ли, Крылатый? 

\- Да. Номер для молодожёнов... нам подойдёт. 

Когда он положил трубку, мы посмотрели друг на друга, не решаясь начать разговор. Я подошёл к нему и протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться с кровати, где он "страдал" с телефонной собеседницей по моей потере. Вместо того, чтобы подняться и нормально поговорить, меня утянули вниз, прижали лицом к смятому шёлковому покрывалу и пару раз приложили подушкой. Только после этого... ну, было ещё кое-что, но описание этого здесь лишнее... мы смогли начать конструктивный диалог. 

\- Никогда так больше не делай... 

\- Как? 

\- Не сбегай по утрам, не предупредив. 

\- Ты думал, я сбежал? - впрочем, этот вопрос был лишним. Конечно, он думал. И кто из нас после этого глупый и наивный Птиц? 

\- Дело не в этом, - он виновато опустил глаза. 

\- А в чем? 

\- Я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу, - черные глаза смотрели на меня так... ТАК, что мне стало почти физически больно и стыдно за то, что я причинил ему такую боль. - Никогда так не делай, слышишь!? 

\- Никогда больше так не думай... - прошептал я, заглушая его возражения поцелуем.


End file.
